Inheritance
by potterotaku2017
Summary: Harry comes into his creature inheritance and ends up in middle earth. will he be able to help defeat Sauron and find his mate as well as his way to a home he doesn't even want to go back to? Legolas/Harry
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE LORD OF THE RINGS!**

Harry Potter shifted in his bed, tossing around franticly. It was the night before Harry's 16 birthday, the day all witches and wizards come into their magical and sometimes creature inheritance. As it grew nearer to 12 he grew more frantic tossing with a furry, pain etched onto every line of his face. Sometimes depending on their inheritance some could gain new power, physical traits or even…. be sent on a journey, be gone for years there and it would be but a second in their original world. All of these things were about to happen to Harry James Potter, The-boy-who-lived-to-have-weird-shit-happen-to-him. A flash of blonde hair, a glimpse of a ring. Harry's body began to shake, 11:59, A loud voice whispering an eye, and death, 12:00. Harry's eyes shot open and it began.

~Harry's P.O.V~I shot up panting,shaking trying to remember what my dreams had been about when all at once it hit me. Liquid fire and ice pounding through my veins as my back arched and my body convulsed. MERLINS BLOODY FUCKING BEARD! Eyes wide I cried out in pain, the pounding grew worse, I felt like I was being stretched, burned, frozen, being trampled, I couldn't breath. Had the death eaters gotten to me? I cried out again, my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "GAAH!" I yelled as I fell from my bed to the floor holding my wand for dear life as an unbearable pain far worse than crucio hit my prone body. My heart ached as I tried to drag myself to the mirror. "FUCK!" I gasped as my body collapsed, hitting the floor once again, I squeezed my eyes shut, the last thought in my head as I clung to my wand was the wish for death to take away the pain, then the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1:Where the Hell am I?

Chapter 1: Where the Hell am I? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE LORD OF THE RINGS!

My eyes opened slowly to a blue sky surrounded by trees. I closed them slowly listening to the soothing wait…"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I?" I yelled shooting straight up on the rock I previously was laying on, my ebony hair flying out around me.

"shit, shit my wand?! where?!" I muttered searching desperately. "AHAA!" I cried in triumph just as I heard voices. I patted my pocket and smiled to see my shrunken trunk was their, thank moody for his paranoia.

I got to my feet eyes narrowed as I pointed my wand, just as the small party reached the clearing. Without time to think from anyone I fired.

"Stupfy! Flippendo! Expelliarmus! Tarantallega! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" I laughed as I caught a Bow and a Staff, a sword clattered to my feet. I looked up at the party glaring. And my eyes met a rather odd sight that would make me laugh till my death.

A short man with a red beard was stuck in a tree, another bearded man stunned four small children with giant feet tried to get the midget out of the tree, an old man staring at the staff in my hand, a dark haired man looking at the sword then at me, and a breath taking blonde stared at the bow and I while doing a tantalizing dance, his blonde hair fanning out around him.

'Well I know who got hit with the tarantallega now' I thought to myself as I quickly tore my glazed eyes away as the others struggled not to stare. I quickly addressed the old guy.

"Who are you, where am I, and with who do you fight the order or the death eaters?" I asked quickly with a sneer. They looked at each other troubled.

"You are in middle earth child, south of Rivendell." He said. I felt my stomach drop as I heard the names but tried to ignore it, it only mattered that he had avoided the question. But something felt terribly off, thats when it struck I had no idea where those places where.

"Middle earth? Rivendell? is that near Scotland?" I questioned my tone not betraying me though I thought I would puke. They all gave me weird looks. 'SHHHHIIIIIIITTTT this is not good.' I thought to myself franticly, but I did not let it show on my cold mask.

"And your names?" I said calling their attention. Once again they shared a look. I glared irritated. The dark haired man strode forward a little.

"I am Aragorn, this is Gandalf." He said gesturing to oldy. "This is Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, the one stuck in a tree is Gimli, and over there are Frodo, Sam, Merry, And Pippin fussing over Boromir." He said. I narrowed my eyes, none of those names sounded familiar. "And your name?" Aragorn asked as Legolas grew frustrated that he couldn't stop dancing. I took them all in, they didn't look evil but still….I sighed.

"Harry Potter." I said waiting… no reaction, so there goes that theory. I am definitely not in Kansas(*). "What do you know of Voldemort?" at their confused faces I sighed aloud, waiting for the inevitable questions, Legolas broke first.

"Why can't I stop this foolish dancing?!" He cried frustrated, although in my opinion he didn't look foolish at all, rather delicious though…. NO STOP THINKING NOW! I laughed

"Sorry about that and your weapons" I said to the party. "I expected an attack so I fired off spells as quick as possible to avoid a fight."

"But how did you do this?" Legolas asked after a twirl I gave them a look.

"I'm a wizard, what did you expect rainbows and butterfly kisses?" I questioned sarcastically. At once they all began to look at me in hate.

"You're lying there are only 7 wizards, the istari and they are far older than you, there are no others, Therefore you work for SAURON!" The midget Gimli cried.

"Um..no I'm a wizard, how else did I manage to flip you into a tree make your friend sleep, disarm these three and cause him to prance about as if he were at a party in a span of 3 seconds?" I gasped for air laughing, they all relaxed at my clueless face, "Look I don't know who that Sauron guy is buy if you must know I fight for the light." I said brandishing my wand, at everyone's sigh of relief I assumed that we were on the same side. I grinned.

"We on the same side then?" I asked grinning, to which Gandalf said yes. I canceled the spells on everyone and levitated Gimli out of the tree, I tossed back their weapons with a little laugh. "Sorry about that." I said to Legolas as he stopped dancing. He just turned away blushing. I took that as embarrassment rather than an insult.

"Since we are all on the same side do you wish to join us?" Gandalf asked eyes twinkling.

"Sure why not?" I said hopping off the rock, just now noticing my hair was long, straight and silky… and Merlin help me it went a little past my waist. My eyes widened in shock, what the fuck happened?! Could it have been last night this happened?! A voice broke me from my trance.

"I do not recognize you, are you from Rivendell or perhaps another elven dwelling?" Legolas questioned.

"Um… no, I honestly do not recognize any of the names of which your party has spoken." I admitted though I was a bit surprised to find my manner of speech changing.

"That cannot be, you must be of elven decent at least." Legolas stated incredulously.

"I am not of elven decent, I'm just harry, a wizard." I said giving him a weird look, how could I be mistaken for an elf?

* * *

I looked to the boy confused, although he had a man's body thats for sure he could have only seen 16 summers at the most. I took in his lithe body, he had flowing black hair, Pointed ears and piercing, eerie green eyes, his body and looks matched those of an elf perfectly! And so I decided to tell him.

"Just look at your hair," I said running my hands through the silky locks. "Its perfectly silky and smooth, and your ears are pointed no to mention your body structure and physical traits which match those of an elf." I stated playing with his hair.

* * *

I felt my face go red as Legolas ran his slender fingers through my hair, I unconsciously leaned into his touch, and then he told me of my pointed ears, I froze, pointed ears?! As he went on and on I was paralyzed, but the only elves I had ever had contact with were house-elfs I thought they were the only kind of elf.

But then again Hermione had proven that wrong with a trip to the library. The books explained that house-elfs weren't elves at all, and it told many a tale of how the original elves were tall, elegant and beautiful. BLOODY HELL! I was extremely aware of Legolas's body behind mine as he played with my hair. My face grew even more red, as I desperately tried to control my mask.

"Are you even listening?" He suddenly asked. I jumped a mile in the air at the sight of his face inches from mine, his hand gently tilting my chin up until my gaze met his. Emerald met Ocean blue and I lost myself to the pools of blue, his gaze turning my blood to fire.

*This is a reference to the movie the wizard of oz in which Dorothy went from being in Kansas to the land of Oz.


	3. Chapter 2: Camping? Too mainstream!

Chapter 2: Camping? Too mainstream! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE LORD OF THE RINGS!  
My heart pounded rapidly in my chest, his gaze sending a spark through my body. What was happening to me?! No. There was absolutely no way. I AM NOT IN LOVE! I cried internally as I tried desperately to think of something, not how perfect he looked….

AH BLOODY HELL NO! THINK HARRY WHO ELSE HAS PERFECT HAIR AND BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES?! MALFOY! GAH NOOOOOOO THATS EVEN WORSE TO THINK ABOUT! Besides Draco Malfoy can't hold a candle to Legolas….

AHHH! Brain why must you do this to me?! I am your thoughts I can do what I wish, besides its obvious your gay… NO IM NOT! yes you are besides your thoughts prove it. Shut up go away! I yelled to myself internally.

* * *

I gasped quietly as my gaze met his. His burning gaze met mine and my knees nearly buckled. Heart pounding furiously I wished I could look away from his heart wrenching gaze.

Thankfully harry was distracted by Gimli falling from his horse. I gave a silent sigh of relief. Thanking the valor for Gimli's clumsiness. Trying desperately to calm my racing heart.

* * *

I turned towards the shout just in time to see the ginger midget fall to the ground. I quickly squeezed my lips together shaking and trying very hard not to laugh, I quickly gave up however as his foot got tangled in the reins.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out in laughter as he was dragged away by his horse, I suppressed a sigh of relief at the distraction, and we set off.

Finally just as the sun was setting we stopped. Merry and Pippin gave sighs of relief much to the fellowship's amusement. I sat down with a sigh. It seemed as though everyone was sighing.

How was I supposed to get back home, did I even want to go back? I pushed back tears, Sirius was gone, and they never appreciated me, why should I have to save them from Voldemort?

~What of your friends? a voice asked.

~How does he know they are his friends? another asked. Agh shit I'm going insane.

~I think we should save the world! a 3rd declared.

~But how we have no knowledge of Voldemort's weaknesses? The 4th and final voice stated. The voice I had come to label my inner Hufflepuff over the years spoke again.

~But why would they lie? It questioned, and here comes inner Slytherin sneering and scowling.

~oh I don't know maybe it was all planned so we would be pawns in the headmasters little game against tommy boy?! oh god now inner Gryffindor is going to get pissed!

~How dare you?! The headmaster is wonderful!

~And knowledgeable! inner Ravenclaw declared. SHIIIIIIITTTT! My brain is going to war!

~What do you think? Slytherin snapped at me.

'Honestly I'm on your side at the moment. The fighting in my brain ceased, I gave a sigh as I quickly set up wards for the campsite.

"Lets tell ghost stories!" Merry cried as Aragorn chuckled. I wasn't sure weather to groan or laugh….

"Who will start?" Gimli asked them.

"HARRY WILL!" Merry and Pippin yelled identical grins on their faces. For a moment I was reminded of the Weasley twins.

"W-w-why me?! Why not you?!" I asked them.

"Majority vote!" They cried as I sighed. "Fine, fine." What could I say? What would they be able to handle? I then began to laugh maniacally as I favored the option of scaring the shit out of them with thoughts from my own mind but I decided against it as I remembered a story I had come upon during a particularly boring summer, although it tended to scare others I didn't see the big deal. The hobbits cowered in fear as my laughing came to a halt.

"I have a few…but I shall start with relatively non scary one." The hobbits and dwarf failed to hide their relief. I took a deep breath and began.

"There once was a beautiful girl, who lived in a small isolated town." Pippin was smiling, oh he wouldn't be soon….

"One night her parents had to go out for a while so they left their daughter home alone, but she was protected by her very large dog. Her parents told her to lock the doors and windows, after they left she hurried to obey their wishes, however there was one window, that didn't shut completely. It was in the darkest part of the cellar.

Eventually she did get it shut but it did not lock. She had dinner, read some of a novel then decided around 12:00am to go to bed, her dog took his customary spot under the bed while she snuggled under the covers.

She suddenly awoke, it was 2:30 am, she listened for a moment and when she didn't hear anything she went to bed, as she wondered what had awoken her she was on the verge of sleep then she heard it. Drip, drip.

She thought maybe there was a leak and ignored the sound. She leaned back in her bed reaching her hand underneath to feel the reassuring lick of her dog, smiling as she felt the wet tongue she pulled back and fell asleep trying to ignore the ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She knew her dog would protect her. Again at around 3:45 am she awoke to dripping, annoyed and too tired to move she nearly reached under the bed to feel the reassuring lick and quickly fell back asleep. 6:52, she had enough she got up just as her parents horses were being put in their stable.

"Good." She thought to herself. "Now someone can fix that leak." She walked from the room and to the dark kitchen and there was her dog skinned, blood spilled, its entrails used to strangle it and hang it from the ceiling, tongue of the floor and jaw broken.

The noises that had awoken her had been the dogs blood. Hand pressed to her mouth and tears falling from her eyes she ran from the kitchen to her room to find a weapon in case the intruder was still there. As she entered the room she noticed something to the side of her bed….a note, and upon it scribbled in blood were the words,"Humans can lick too." I laughed in delight at the pale faces.

"D-does that m-mean that from the b-b-begining the intruder was l-l-licking her hand?" Pippin asked green and hand pressed to his mouth.

"Yes the intruder had been under her bed the entire time, watching her sleep." There was a loud retching sound as Sam, Merry and Pippin all turned around to puke. Legolas stood.

"I do believe the hobbits and dwarf have been frightened enough, it is time for rest, we shall have an early day tomorrow." He said. I narrowed my eyes, not able to tell if he was affected or not. The hobbits shaking laid down and curled upon themselves, Aragorn swallowed and turned to take first watch, as Gimli tried desperately to sleep.

Legolas didn't even try to sleep and Gandalf was passed out already.

"Why aren't you getting ready for sleep Legolas? I questioned him.

"Elves do not need as much rest as humans do." He said simply, I hid my frown and went to lay down, as Legolas went to sit by Aragorn, for some reason I felt like I should be over by Legolas not Aragorn. Everything faded to black the last thing I saw before reaching the land of dreams was Legolas's back.


	4. Chapter 3:Nightmares and breakfast

Chapter 3: Nightmares and breakfast. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE LORD OF THE RINGS! THE LYRICS ARE TO THE SONG TEN BLACK ROSES BY THE RASMUS I DO NOT OWN IT!

I tossed and turned franticly, flashes of light, pain, death. 'Crucio.' Unbearable pain. 'You failed me thus you must die.' more death more pain, blood everywhere. tears fell from my eyes as his cold cruel voice washed over me. suddenly the scene changed a giant red eye loud whispering growing louder louder. The pounding grew unbearable. As fire washed through my veins, echoes of crucio and laughs all around me. The scene changed again as I looked down at my hands long pale and skeleton like I laughed and turned my wand to wormtail.

* * *

I turned as I heard whispering. Harry was whispering and getting louder a maniacal grin splitting his face in his sleep. I slowly walked over to him worried. "Crucio." He whispered and started laughing. I felt a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. I backed up quickly, 'It would be best if I were to forget ever seeing this.' I told myself, as I convinced myself to forget this moment.

* * *

I awoke with a grin as I took in the trees around me, it wasn't a dream! I was no longer at the Dursly's! I stretched and quickly started getting breakfast ready.

"do da do do do dodo do do" I hummed to myself quietly as I set up for breakfast. The other's snores overpowered my humming, with a little huff I decided to sing aloud. Its not as though anyone would hear me.

"Life is like a boat in a bottle, try to sail you can't with no air, day by day it only gets harder try to scream but nobody cares, through the glass you see the same faces hear their voices fade like a drone." I thought back to my friends who had never truly been there for me. Did I even want to go back?

"When your lives a boat in a bottle your surrounded drifting alone." There were some who had truly been there like Luna however there were others who wanted me for my money or status like ginny. I was torn.

"Don't leave me now, stay another day, with me." Then again I couldn't forget the hell I go through at the Dursly's. They had beaten me, starved me lied to me!

"When your sad and no one knows it, I'll send you black roses!" I had gone through unspeakable terror there.

"When your hearts dark and frozen, I'll send you black roses!" Anywhere was better than that hell hole. And for some reason I had always felt as though something were missing even at Hogwarts.

"Far away we wait for each other, I'm still on that road to nowhere." But now that emptiness is almost gone.

"Kiss yourself for me in the mirror, tie a black rose into your hair." I had always held onto the hope that someone out there would care about me.

"Don't lose your faith, stay another day, with me." I would search for them here.

"WHEN YOUR SAD AND NO ONE KNOWS IT I'LL SEND YOU BLACK ROSES, WHEN YOUR HEARTS DARK AND FROZEN I'LL SEND YOU BLACK ROSES!" I wouldn't search for a way home, I would try to make a life here.

"TEN BLACK ROSES, ten black roses…" I smiled as I flipped the 40th pancake, for some reason I felt as though the Hobbits would eat a lot, magic really did help with getting the ingredients.

"Life is like a boat in a bottle, try to sail you can't with no air, day by day it only gets harder try to scream but nobody cares….WHEN YOUR SAD AND NO ONE KNOWS IT I'LL SEND YOU BLACK ROSES, WHEN YOUR HEARTS DARK AND FROZEN I'LL SEND YOU BLACK ROSES! Ten black roses…." I finished with a smile only to freeze as I looked up to see Legolas gazing at me in shock.

* * *

I made my way back from the river to hear the most magnificent song and voice reach my ears. "Far away we wait for each other, I'm still on that road to nowhere." I quickly followed the sound, my heart pounding. The voice was familiar….

"Kiss yourself for me in the mirror, tie a black rose into your hair." I stopped. I was nearing camp, it couldn't be one of the fellowship singing could it?

"Don't lose your faith, stay another day, with me…..WHEN YOUR SAD AND NO ONE KNOWS IT I'LL SEND YOU BLACK ROSES, WHEN YOUR HEARTS DARK AND FROZEN I'LL SEND YOU BLACK ROSES!" I felt a deep ache in my heart at the words and raw emotion put into them, as though the singer had suffered a great pain.

"Life is like a boat in a bottle, try to sail you can't with no air, day by day it only gets harder try to scream but nobody cares…." I quickly ran forward to be met with the sight of the mysterious wizard we had come across, Harry, singing.

"WHEN YOUR SAD AND NO ONE KNOWS IT I'LL SEND YOU BLACK ROSES, WHEN YOUR HEARTS DARK AND FROZEN I'LL SEND YOU BLACK ROSES! Ten black roses…." I felt my awe increase at his voice and my mouth was surly agape yet I did not care, I only wished to hear his glorious voice again, even if only to talk, his voice struck a cord in my heart.

"Oh, um hello how long were you there?" He asked uneasily. I wasn't even sure if I were able of speech. I opened my mouth hopefully to speak.

"That was magnificent, I heard your song from the river and it struck within my heart, your voice is glorious. I may have only heard part of it but it was all I needed, to have experienced such raw emotion is, I can not put it into words." I said sighing.  
Harry looked at me in shock and replied,

"Thank you, but i'm not that good really, I'm sure you have a much better voice than I. Besides i'm pretty embarrassed you heard me from so far away." He said blushing. I was shocked, did he not know the glory of his own voice.

"Do not say such things your voice is amazing far greater than any I have heard in my life,-"BANG! Harry and I quickly turned as I pulled my bow from my back and harry aimed his magic twig.

"It's only me, I just tripped having being tired still, what are you two doing?" Merry said as the others awoke. I resisted the urge to shake the hobbit and settled for pouting inwardly.

"I made breakfast and Legolas was getting something.' Who wants some breakfast?" Harry called laughing as the Hobbits and dwarf all ran over. I smiled softly, Harry was a very odd person.


End file.
